Bori
"Kiss me" "Let's do it" -- Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori 'is the pairing of 'Beck Oliver'' and 'Tori Vega''. ''(B'/eck and T/'ori')' is one of the the most popular pairings. It is rarely called '''Teck (T/ori and B/'eck') or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri')' '. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend (Bade), there is evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori do in fact like each other. Because of recent previews for crush week on Nickelodeon saying "Will Tori and Beck be more than friends?" it seems they are going to be using the ship, even though they are on a reality show. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts, causing Jade to become very jealous. Bori Moments Season 1 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *When she is rubbing the stain out, she keeps trying to help him, and he says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, they gaze at each other. * He asks Jade if the "Dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He tries to stop Jade from pouring coffee on Tori's head and looks upset at Jade when she does. *When Tori walks in to her second Improv Class, Beck checks her out and smiles to himself. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object, but he smiles and kisses her happily *After they kiss, Beck runs his hand through his hair like he loved kissing Tori *After Tori kissed Beck she said Man I love this school! probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck and then looked shyly at him. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with h im and his friends. *When Tori was asking them to tell her about the Bird Scene, Beck look really annoyed when Jade was trying to pull him away from Tori. *He claps for Toriu when she finishes the bird scene with an impressed look on his face. *He approaches Tori at her locker and says "Whatcha doin?" in an almost flirtatious tone. *He gives her an idea of what to do with her locker. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. *When Jade asks why does Tori care if Beck gets hurt, she says He suffers enough pain dating you!. *When Jade gets mad after Tori says that, Beck tries to calm her down and gives Tori a sympathetic look when he passes her. *Beck didn't turn against Tori when she "hit" Jade with a cane. *During the stage fighting demonstration with Cat and Russ, Beck and Tori are sitting next to each other. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Beck smiled at Tori when he was drinking his coffee *Beck looks at Tori when Trina is announcing her one-woman show. *Beck seemed happy that Tori visited him in his RV. *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried. *He smiled at her when she walked into the RV, as if he was glad that she came. *Beck seems upset that Tori wants him to get back together with Jade. It means that he doesn't like Jade. *Beck says he's glad that Jade and him broke up. This could mean that now he can date Tori. *Tori tells Jade to forget about Beck. *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she almost jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other." 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, and in the context of the play, they're characters fall in love with each other. *Beck was excited that he was doing a play with Tori. *When Beck put her down, he smiled really cute at her. *At the end, he was excited that she looked prettier and that they did the play correctly. *Beck can barely take his eyes off her during the whole song, and at one point just before the first chorus he almost bumps in to a dancer because he isn't minding where he's walking but focusing on Tori's face instead. *When Tori asks who Sofia Michelle is and Jade drags Beck away he seems a little unwilling *When Beck says his lines in the beginning of the episode he seems to really mean it [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it!". *While watching Robarazzi the first time, Beck is sitting near Tori. *When Tori was asking Robbie if he was gonna stop Robarazzi, Beck was looking, not at Robbie, like the rest of them, but at Tori, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. 'Survival of the Hottest' *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Robbie and Tori, instead of with Jade. *Beck and Tori groan together when Robbie gets out his big PearPad. *When Tori asks Beck why the windows are tinted so dark, he smiles and laughs at her. *When Tori desperately asks what they should do, Beck says he doesn't know, looking at her very sadly. *Beck lets Tori get out before he does. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. *Tori seemed really happy when Beck joined the chat. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. *Tori immediately agreed that Beck's neighbor's dog was cute. *Tori gets bummed when Jade requests to join their chat. *Beck says "Look at me," when he spins clockwise in special effects. It could be that he wanted Tori to pay attention to him. *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL," *Beck says that they can finish the script themselves. *He expresses a desire to do so, and it sounds somewhat like they're discussing going on a date. 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck calls Tori and Andre to sit by him and Jade. *When Tori takes the script from Beck, he says "Ah, ah, ah, not for you," in a flirtatious tone. *Beck says "Morning," to Tori in a very happy tone. *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *When Beck is explaining his lateness like a robot, Tori is smiling up at him. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *When they were shooting the restaurant scene, you can see Beck touch Tori's shoulder. *When Beck and Tori hug and Jade counts down for them to stop, Beck and Tori did not want to let go of each other. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck wanted to tell Tori about the Ping Pong Scam. *At the restaurant, when they toast to ping pong, Beck is looking directly at Tori. *Beck seemed really impressed with Tori's performance of "Tell Me That You Love Me" at the end of the episode and was smiling the whole time she sung it. He noticeably couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when he was drinking. *During the performance, when Tori touched Jade's ping pong uniform (they had to switch clothes), he fights off the urge to laugh. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Beck said, "s'up," to Danny, it was in a very flat tone. He might have noticed the awkwardness between Tori and Danny, and guessed it right. *A-lot of times through the episode, Beck looks reproachful of Jade, even apologizing for her behavior, knowing that she wouldn't. *After Beck walks away when Jade says she's bored, Tori continues to stare after him for a few more seconds. *When Beck and Jade find Tori in the auditorium, Beck looks at her sympathetically, instead of angrily. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out']] *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why *After class, Beck walks over to Tori, and waits on her. *When Beck wait Tori as you can see they are talking. *Beck wait for Tori even thought she just only his friend, but not waiting Jade who is his girlfriend. *Beck agrees that Jade is a gank, despite the fact that he's dating her. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, Andre, and Robbie why they're there, he says, "Nice to see you too," in somewhat of a hurt tone. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *Beck and Tori have a lot more interaction than Beck and Jade in this episode. Beck and Jade have'' very little interaction at all. [[The Diddly-Bops| '''The Diddly-Bops']] *Beck sat by Tori instead of sitting next to Jade. *He looks a little annoyed when Tori is called by André and she goes to him ..... as if he were jealous. *As Tori goes to André, Beck looks after her. [[Wok Star| Wok Star]] *In the beginning, they are smiling at each other. [[The Wood|'The Wood']] *After Trina makes Beck sniff her hand, Beck gives Tori a questionable look, and Tori says "I have to live with her!" *Beck and Tori were starting to have a long conversation on why Beck doesn't want to be in a reality tv show before they are interrupted by Robbie. *After Tori yells "Nerd down!", you can see Beck laughing. *Beck and Tori have a fairly long conversation about lemonade and why it is pink. *Beck and Andre try to save Tori after Jade attacks her. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says "Lemonade for Beck." *Beck and Tori supposedly have the following conversation. Though set up, it's a major, major Bori moment: ** Beck: Hey, it's Beck. ** Tori: Hi, baby! ** Beck: Sup? ** Tori: My parents aren't home. ** Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! ** Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! ** Beck: So, guess what I want!? ** Tori: Aw, do you want me to tickle your tummy? ** Beck: Yeah, sure! ** Tori: You should come over! ** Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. **Tori: I won't tell her! **Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. **Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! **Beck: You make me happy! **Tori: *Kisses into the phone* **Beck: Bye! **Tori: Later. TheSlap.Com Hints *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: **Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) **Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). *On the Photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog". *On a photo of Jade, Cat, and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff", calling them all hot. * Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments before that crazy dog (which Jad e bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. *Beck wrote on Tori's wall: **Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious! **Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? **Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me.Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? **Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. **Beck: L8r Tori. :( *On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha. *Beck wrote: Did you hear my girl singing at the Karaoke-Dokie? Talk about hot. When Beck said that his girl (Jade), was singing and called her hot, Tori felt jealous that she didn't get any love from him when she was Louise Nordoff. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says "Lemonade for Beck." *The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. Bori Songs *Finally Falling- Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Perfect Two- Auburn *Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne *You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift *Adored- Miranda Cosgrove *I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance *Ignorance by Paramore *Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato *Forever- Chris Brown *I Love You- Chris Brown *Makes Me Happy- Drake Bell *Firework- Katy Perry *Lean On Me- Glee Cast *Denial- Sugababes *Ultraviolet- Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You- David Archuleta *Crush- David Archuleta *Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy *What If- Jason Derulo *Brighter- Paramore *In My Head- Jason Derulo *Soulmate- Natasha Beddingfield *I Believe- Agnes *Everytime We Touch-Cascada *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *True Love - Kesha ft Katy Perry *crushcrushcrush- Paramore *My First Kiss- Ke$ha *You and I- Anarbor *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *Boys with Girlfriends- Meiko *Blame it on the Rain - He is We *Misery Business- Paramore *Rocketeer- Far East Movement *I Like It - Enrique Iglesias *Avril Lavigne - What The Hell (from Beck to Jade) *Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson. *All I Wanted- Paramore Bori Fan Stuff Official Song-''' Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia. '''Official Game- '''Stare Off, because of this video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Purple and Black, because Tori wears purple a lot and because Beck wears Black a lot. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger 'Great Fanfictions: ' The Break Up Wish Upon a Star Bori Roommates With Jade's Boyfriend by ohsnapitzJess Looking For A Way Out Of This Hellhole by ohsnapitzjess (Sequel to Roommates With Jade's Boyfriend) A Special Kind Of Love by ohsnapitzJess (Sequel to Looking For A Way Out Of This Hellhole) What Happened That Night? by ohsnapitzJess One Nice Thing by ohsnapitzjess He's Your Problem Now by ohsnapitzjess A Strange Event by ohsnapitzjess I want to believe in more than you and me by seemslikeaporno Bori In Real Life Even though Tori and Beck have so much chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is so much better. Victoria and Avan are actually great friends in real life They hang out almost all the time. They have so many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 100% chance there next to each other. If there not hanging out there always talking on Twitter. Some fans think they are a couple but they are just friends and that's the way they like it. (See:Vavan) ﻿ Bori Videos Video:Tori Beck// Today Was A Fairytale Video:Beck and Tori- Video:Beck and Tori- 1 Video:Tori & Beck Forever. Video:Finally Falling - Tori Vega Beck Oliver HQ Video:Baby Just Say Yes *Beck/Tori* Video:all i ever wanted Video:Kissin' U *Tori/Beck* Video:tori & beck taking chances Video:Finally Falling...Music Video Video:tori and beck~No Air Video:Please, don't catch me.. Tori and Beck Video:beck and tori dare you to move Video:Victorious Tori and Beck Video:Tori&Beck --- Your Love Is A Song Video:♡ ♡ tori/beck wanna let her know ♡ ♡ Video:Beck&Tori Stripped Video:It's Only You, I Know It's True, It Has To Be... Video:Victorious Tori and Beck Gallery Click Here! to see the Bori gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Main Characters Teens Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Victoria Justice Category:Avan Jogia Category:Actors Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Males Category:Actor Images Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:ReRelationship